Your Fault?
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Sans doesn't know what happened to his brother, but Papyrus is acting strange and he hasn't been allowed to leave his room in weeks. Papyrus keeps demanding things from him... and it's getting worse. #Yandere Papyrus/Bad Brother Pap/Forced Fontcest/Side Sansby/Character death/Semi Happy ending. Completed One Shot. -Check out our poll-


Hello! This is _Your Fault?_ a Yandere Papyrus fic. **Remember** this is a Yandere Papyrus, Bad Brother Pap, Forced Fontcest, and Side Sansby fic so there will be a lot of pain and bad things happening to Sans. So if you don't like it please don't read it... or do we might be able to change your mind. So comment and follow us!

 **Summery:** Sans doesn't know what happened to his brother, but Papyrus is acting strange and he hasn't been allowed to leave his room in weeks. Papyrus keeps demanding things from him... and it's getting worse. # Yandere Papyrus. Bad Brother Pap. Forced Fontcest. Side Sansby. Character death. Semi Happy ending.

 **So WARNINGS for this oneshot: RAPE (forced foncest)**, character death aka dusting. After care. Self judgement and depressive thoughts. Lots of tears. Sans needs a hug. Protective friends. this does have a Semi Happy ending.

 **Characters in this chapter include:**

Sans

Papyrus

Grillby

Undyne

* * *

 **Your Fault?**

Sans was on his bed not that he could be anywhere else the magic restraining shackle on his ankle prevented him physically and the words his brother told him chained his heart... He was a terrible brother only made life harder for Paps yet his brother loved him anyway right?

Papyrus hummed contently stirring his pasta. with Sans safe up in his bedroom room Papyrus felt more at ease. he didn't have to worry about Sans running off and causing trouble when Sans stayed home. with his amazing cooking Sans shouldn't be anywhere else… definitely not that bar.

Sans shivered and pulled his blanket up he was cold... He wanted his jacket...

Papyrus walked up the stairs carrying a tray with a plate of spaghetti and a tall glass filled with a murky liquid. balancing the tray Papyrus unlocked the door to Sans's room walking in with a grin. "i do hope you are hungry Sans. i made your favorite! oh and please don't make such a fuss over taking your medicine like last time, as your brother i do know what's best for you." sitting next to Sans on the bed Papyrus tucked the covers around Sans until he could hardly move. "are you comfortable Sans?"

Sans nodded "I- I don't like my medicine but I'll take it..." He promised "m-may I have my jacket? P-please I'll be good..."

Papyrus frowned straightening the blankets and fluffing Sans's pillow. "Brother you know why I took your jacket. If you don't take care of your things do you really deserve them? Do you really think you should have your jacket back after I found ketchup stains on it?"

Sans teared up "I- I'm sorry... I don't deserve it you're right" he said trying not to cry.

Papyrus cooed rubbing under Sans's sockets "oh brother crying doesn't change anything...but I guess if you can prove to me that you are a good brother and can take care of your things I might reconsider. It really hurt my feelings when I saw that stain Sans. I thought you didn't care about it anymore. But you do care about it, right? You want to prove that you deserve it by being a good brother and doing what I say, correct?"

Sans nodded and leaned into the touch "yes I can be good I'll do anything you say... Cause you love me right?"

Papyrus grinned rubbing his skull gently "of course Sans. I only want the best for you. Now eat up and drink your medicine."

Sans nodded and reached for his food eating it first it helped keep the medicine down.

Papyrus smiled petting Sans's skull as he watched him eat. "Is it good Sans?"

Sans nodded "it's delicious bro... You get better everyday" he said with a real smile

Papyrus smiled rubbing Sans's neck "don't forget your medicine. You have to drink it all."

Sans nodded and picked it up with a grimace and then tried to down it all at once gagging a bit. it was so nasty!

Papyrus smiled rubbing his neck slowly working his way down Sans's spine. "Good job brother."

Sans panted a bit as he felt it hit his stomach and he squirmed. "Papyrus why does it have to be so gross?"

"Sans are you complaining again? I already told you that I tried to make it as tasty as possible. I'm not sure you deserve your prize for being good."

Sans sat up "no, that's not what I meant! I know you work hard!" He rushed even as his bones began heating up

Papyrus nodded easing back against the wall. "Yes, I do. Sometimes I'm not sure you appreciate or notice how much I do for you Sans. Just look at you. You are so needy, I bet your magic is forming right now."

Sans squirmed "I... I may need a bit of help" he said looking ashamed as he began to sweat. stars he was so hot .. and so gross. why did his brother waste time on him?

Papyrus nodded taking the tray and placing it to the side. "Sans I know you can ask me better than that. Do you really need my help?"

Sans turned bright blue. "I'm sorry... Please help me Papy... I'm so hot" he said clutching at his own shirt looking up at him pleadingly

Papyrus grinned "how could I refuse my needy brother. Come here." Papyrus patted his lap. "I will take good care of you."

Sans hated it. hated what was wrong with him. But he was so hot... He crawled into his lap panting

"Good boy." Papyrus caressed his cheek dipping his fingers between his teeth. His other hand making its way down Sans's ribs. Sneaking his hand under Sans's shirt Papyrus fondled his spine. "You are such a good brother to me."

Sans whined around the finger in his mouth and formed a tongue to lick at it.

Papyrus grinned summoning his own tongue to lick and suck on Sans's neck and his hand finally settled on Sans's shorts rubbing at the magic beneath. "This is where you belong Sans... Is your medicine making you feel too hot brother? You want me to make you feel good… don't you?"

Sans whimpered and nodded he needed to be touched. he needed his brother to touch him! "Y-yes Papy... So hot. I need you" he panted.

Papyrus hummed listening to Sans and loving each of his whimpers and pleads. This is how it should be. Sans should only love him. Only be touched by Papyrus not that flame. Papyrus cooed slipping his hand under Sans's shorts to rub at the magic. "Tell me brother… what do you want~"

"Inside! Please take me! I want you inside!" He pleaded

Papyrus's grin grew practically wicked. "Good boy~ you learn so well. Don't worry Sansy i'll give you what you want since you asked so nicely." Papyrus pushed Sans away from him so he flopped onto his back on the bed. Grinning Papyrus crawled towards him pulling off Sans's shorts and shirt before unbuckling his pants and showing his summoned cock. "Now Sansy... form your magic into what i want. You know what i love to play with~"

Sans shivered while he was undressed the swirling magic in his pelvis turned into a slit as requested. It had been hard at first now he didn't know if he could even form a cock anymore. not after the punishments Pap gave him for it.

Papyrus gave a pleased growl crawling closer so he hovered over Sans. licking his teeth Papyrus claimed Sans in a rough kiss as his fingers pushed their way inside the slit to prepare Sans. it wouldn't do to have their first time too painful. Papyrus was very please that his brothers request, he had only played and teased Sans up until now. Sans would be his now. Only his.

Sans gasped into the kiss clinging to him as he was entered with the fingers. Sans teared up a little, he had imagined before all this that his first time would be with Grillby... And now his brother would be his first... But of course how dare he have other ideas. he shouldn't have thought otherwise…

As he finished stretching him out Papyrus pulled back from the kiss licking his teeth. "You are mine Sans." not leaving him time to second guess Papyrus plunged inside hilting himself in one thrust. "Ah Sans~"

Sans screamed and arched as he was filled so forcefully."ah! Papyrus! Too much! Too much!" He cried

Papyrus pulled almost complete out before thrusting deep inside again. Licking away Sans's tears Papyrus cooed "you were made for me Sans. It feels so good to finally be this close. This is how it's meant to be, don't cry brother. Take it. You wanted this."

Sand sobbed as he thrusted and licked his tears away... It hurt but... He had wanted it. he asked for it right? Why yell at Papyrus for doing what he wanted?

Papyrus grinned rubbing at Sans's ribs "there you go brother, enjoy it. Doesn't this feel better? I'll get rid of that pesky heat. Let me hear your sweet voice."

Sans nodded holding onto his brother's ribs through his shirt. "y-yes feels better!" He said his slit finally stretching around the massive girth within him.

Papyrus hummed grinning and thrusting a bit faster "tell me how much you like it. Tell your baby brother how you like his big cock."

"I- I love it! I love your cock Papy! It fills me so much!" He cried to please him

Papyrus gave a pleased growl thrusting into him fast and hard "i'm going to make you mine Sans. no one will have you. I'm going to break you. You are my perfect toy~"

Sans nodded "yeah okay... Anything, I'll be anything for you" he promised. Stars it was starting to feel good his slit was dripping around the other.

Papyrus smiled nuzzling into Sans's neck pleased. Papyrus shifted them until he was sitting up with Sans sitting on his lap impaled even deeper by his cock. Papyrus lifted until only the tip was rubbing against Sans's slit. holding him up under his arms Papyrus murmured "Mine." before practically dropping him and impaling him again.

Sans cried out in pleasure as he was dropped onto his cock. Eyelights crossing and turning to stars "oh Papy! yours yours!"

Papyrus grinned kissing him possessively before lifting him again and dropping him.

Sans cried out again being fill so suddenly like that after being stretched it was fantastic. "Oh close Papy! So close!"

Papyrus groaned Sans was squeezing him delightfully. Lifting him Papyrus dropped him sucking on his neck growling out "I am as well brother. Cum for me Sans~"

Sans came without a second of hesitation milking his cock and moaning his name

Papyrus thrusted up into his brother until he couldn't take it anymore and hilted himself deep inside Sans and cam. "Sans~ you are mine only mine~"

Sans felt dirty so dirty being filled by Papyrus but he deserved it... All of it

Papyrus nuzzled into Sans's neck "I love you Sans. We will be like this forever. Nyeh hehehe close like this forever."

Sans nodded "okay bro" he said smiling for him

Papyrus grinned clutching Sans tightly his magic still deep inside Sans "so you won't leave me again? You won't try to leave?"

"I-I won't go anywhere" he said not daring to say otherwise.

There was a knock on the door downstairs

Papyrus frowned unsummoning his magic and fixing his clothes. "I'll be back Sans."

Sans nodded and crawled under his blankets not daring to scream for help.

Grillby was at the door looking fairly anxious

Papyrus walked out locking Sans's door behind him. Walking down the stairs Papyrus frowned opening the door "... Grillby..."

Grillby nodded "is Sans still sick?" He asked "I brought him a burger and fries and a bottle of ketchup..." He said offering the bag to Papyrus

Papyrus frowned not taking the bag. "Yes, he is still sick... I don't feel like _that_ will be very healthy for him... Sorry."

Grillby frowned "oh... Well can I see him?" He asked lowering the food

Papyrus frowned shaking his head "no... he is sleeping at the moment."

Grillby nodded "alright... Well tell him I said hi and I'll see him later..." He said rubbing his arm. he hoped Sans wasn't avoiding him

Papyrus nodded shutting the door in Grillby's face.

Grillby flared in Surprise before sighing and heading back to his bar. He put the food on the counter and then buried his face in his hands. He missed Sans it had been weeks... And all he got was he was sick and he couldn't see him

Papyrus sighed rubbing his nose ridge before making his way back to Sans's room. Unlocking the door he walked back in with a smile. "Sorry that took so long Sans."

Sans peeked from under the blanket "who was it?" He asked

Papyrus grimace briefly "no one of importance brother. Now, let's get you cleaned up. How does a nice warm bath sound? We can take one together."

Sans nodded "okay... Can we have bubbles?"

Papyrus grinned "of course brother!" Papyrus happily made his way to Sans's closet retrieving a set of pajamas along with a collar that had handcuffs attached to the front of it by a short chain.

Sans whined at the sight. where did Paps even find that stuff?

Papyrus frowned crossing his arms "Sans do you want a bath or not? I thought you had stopped fighting me on this… you know i only want the best for you."

"I know Papy I'm sorry... I just... It's weird."

Papyrus's socket twitched. "It's not… you just aren't use to it yet. I only do this because i worry about your teleports. If they start acting up again you could get hurt brother. I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Sans gripped his blankets "yeah that would be bad. okay..." He said. it had hurt so much when he tried running. He was far too convinced someone had possessed or replaced his brother.

Papyrus nodded walking closer and kneeling in front of his brother with a smile. "There we go brother just listen to me and i will protect you… even from yourself. Now come here and let me get you ready for your bath. Nyeh heh heh we don't want you to stay dirty from our little fun earlier. Are you feeling better? You don't need any more medicine do you?"

He shook his head "no more medicine..." He whined and nuzzled his brother

Papyrus grinned rubbing his skull. "Oh but Sans it seems to be starting to work you seem a lot more energetic than usual. I might just make you a glass at every meal instead of just lunch."

"Um... But won't that...make… me sick?"

Papyrus tilted his head innocently "whatever do you mean brother? Aren't you feeling better? Don't tell me that you've been getting worse without telling me. Maybe I should have increased your medicine earlier..."

Sans' eyelights widened "no no! Its just when you take too much medicine it can make you sick! I remember when you were eight you drank that bottle of cold medicine cause you thought it would fix you immediately and instead you puked it back up, remember?" He tried

Papyrus smiled rubbing his skull "of course how forgetful of me. I don't want you to get worse so it'll be best to keep giving you the same dosage." Grinning Papyrus held up the collar "now are you ready for your bath?"

Sans sighed in relief and nodded "yes please..." He said and blushed "I'm all sticky"

Papyrus nodded kissing his skull lightly before latching the collar and handcuffs. Unlatching Sans's ankle chain Papyrus scooped Sans into his arms and made his way to the bathroom

Sans looked their house over. what he could see anyway. It had been so long since he has been able to see anything outside of his room.

Papyrus hummed happily walking into the bathroom. Setting Sans on the sink counter he started filling the tub adding bubbles as requested.

Sans was happy to have the bubbles. they smelled nice and he didn't have to see the water or anything that happened in the water.

Papyrus smiled striping his clothes before turning and picking up Sans. Stepping into the hot water Papyrus slowly sat down tucking Sans into his lap. "Comfortable? I hope the water isn't too hot you know I like my baths hotter than you."

Sans moaned in relief "oh no its fine..." It felt nice

Papyrus gave a pleased hum his hands slowly wandering over Sans's bones.

Sans did his best not to shake he wanted to enjoy this bath...

Papyrus hummed nuzzling into Sans's skull. His hands wandered lower until he was able to caress Sans's slit. "Oh brother is your heat still bothering you? Do you want me to help you my needy skeleton?"

Sans froze "I... Don't know why its still there... I don't feel hot?" He said genuinely confused

Papyrus hummed in thought rubbing the lips lightly, gently parting them in the hot water. "Well it was your first time. Nyeh heh heh wouldn't it be great if you got pregnant? Our own little souling growing inside you."

Sans squirmed as the hot water invaded his slit turning it a hazy blue color. "Ah uh souling?" He asked horrified "a baby?"

Papyrus nodded grinning as he rubbing the slit a finger working it's way inside while another rubbed at his sensitive nub. "Yes, Sans wouldn't that be wonderful? A baby of our own. Nyeh heh heh or two? Nyeh! Why stop at two why not five or more! We could bring back the skeleton population."

Sans looked up at him in fear "in our house?! We could do two max!" He said he didn't know why he was saying this! He shouldn't let his brother do this to him!

Papyrus chuckled easing another finger into Sans's slit. "Of course we could. We would just put bunk beds in your room and you would move into my room… actually i could move you over by tomorrow. Nyeh, Sans we could start our family together." Papyrus eased a third finger inside him and started to pump them in and out. "We can start by creating a soulbond tonight. Then we will always be together."

Sans was too shocked and paralyzed by fear to deny him. He was scared he didn't know if he could do kids.

Papyrus grinned down at Sans "i'm so happy Sans. you will make a great mom for our kids." Papyrus beamed tilting his skull back so he could connect their teeth as he pumped his fingers inside Sans's slit.

Sans kissed back worried.

Papyrus smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. Seeing Sans's worried expression Papyrus cooed stroking Sans's cheek softly "Don't worry Sans i won't let anything happen to you. And after we get your teleporting under control we might not even have to use the collar or ankle chain. Nyeh but don't worry if it takes time i'm sure you don't mind staying in our room and being my lazy skelly. With you being so lazy our kids might just stay inside too. That would be great Nyeh i wouldn't have to worry about you or them then. I'm sure you could keep them entertained..." Papyrus's smile grew possessive and filled with lust. Slipping a fourth finger in Papyrus thrust deep inside Sans. "you are able to keep me thoroughly entertained."

Sans looked up at him and gasped at so many fingers but the implications scared him. Papyrus wanted him and their children... To be inside forever?

Papyrus eagerly thrust his fingers slowly pushing deeper and deeper working towards getting his whole hand inside. "You are the perfect little toy to play with~ how does this feel brother? Your slit is about to take my whole hand. Nyeh heh heh you are so needy wanting me inside you, even if it's just my hand."

Sans writhed a bit "take it out! Take it out it hurts!"

Papyrus smiled down at him continuously thrusting his hand further and deeper inside. "Come on brother you are almost there. Don't tell me a little pain is making you give up. Don't you want me inside you, touching you, feeling you deep inside? Come on Sans tell me that you didn't ask for this. You want this. This is how it is supposed to be."

Sans sobbed "no! please take it out! it hurts too much!" He sobbed shaking

Papyrus frowned "Sans stop your infernal sniffling. Enjoy it." Papyrus shoved his hand in roughly, Sans's slit reaching his wrist. "There. Done. Was that so hard Sans?"

He held his mouth trying to stifle his sobs

Papyrus scowled shaking his head and slowly pulling his hand out "Stars Sans you can't do anything right. Clean yourself bathtime is over." Papyrus pushed his brother roughly out of his lap before grabbing a rag and angrily scrubbing himself down.

Sans cried as he hit the water but the chain was too short he couldn't pull himself out, his skull filling with water.

Papyrus gave a angered sigh yanking Sans out of the water by his collar "stars you are useless." taking the rag he roughly scrubbed Sans down. Once he was clean Papyrus stood and sprayed them both off before lifting Sans out of the tub by his collar and setting him on his feet outside of the tub.

Sans choked as his skull emptied his choking continuing and he just begged to be freed.

Papyrus rolled his eyes letting go of the collar and drying himself off "oh shut up Sans."

Sans tried to stop but he couldn't the sobs they just kept coming.

Papyrus frowned. "Stop it Sans. stop it now."

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" He cried

Papyrus's socket twitched "stop it now or else Sans."

"I'm trying..."

Papyrus snarled grabbing Sans's collar and dragging him to his room. "Not hard enough. You asked for this Sans." slamming open the door Papyrus tossed him into the room as he stomped over to the ankle chain. Taking a key from his storage Papyrus unlocked the ankle cuff and turned to Sans. "come here Sans."

Sans trembled and tried to get up to do as told but his body... Ran the other way for the door he needed out. he had to get out!

Papyrus shot his hand out. Sans's soul turning blue and dropping him to the floor. "Sans… you know this hurts me more than it hurts you. If you would only do as you're told we wouldn't have to do this." slowly Papyrus dragged Sans back to him.

Sans clawed at the ground "nonono please please" he sobbed

Papyrus grabbed Sans's collar when he got close enough locking the chain in place before putting the key back in storage. "Now Sans i think it's time for your bad time medicine." taking a pill bottle out of his storage Papyrus shook out two before putting the bottle back. "Now open wide."

Sans cried and tried to struggle "no please! I'll be good!"

Papyrus tutted prying open Sans's mouth "Sans you know the rules. You promised you wouldn't try to leave me again. You caused this." Papyrus placed the pills on Sans's tongue and held his mouth closed. "Now take your punishment Sans."

Sans struggled on but eventually stopped as the world became fuzzy

Papyrus felt a small smile form and he rubbed his brother's skull softly and eased him to the floor. "I hope you learn your lesson Sans… you are mine… and you are never leaving me." with that Papyrus walked out of the room leaving his brother naked and wet to face his delusions alone. Locking the door Papyrus went to his room to get dressed and relax for a bit before the screaming started and he would have to go gag Sans.

It didn't take very long before he was screaming and clawing at himself

Papyrus sighed unlocking Sans's door and walked back in. Unwinding his scarf he waited until Sans's mouth was open to shove the scarf in and tie it at the back of his skull so it wouldn't come loose. "Good night Sans."

The skeleton writhed and cried till he felt asleep. He broke his unrestful sleep several times in the night the drugs finally stopping late in the morning.

Papyrus hummed happily flipping a golden brown pancake. It was too bad that Sans had acted up his pancakes were turning out wonderful this morning. "He must learn his lesson." Papyrus had to remind himself. Plating three perfect pancakes he sat down and started eating. He will make a special meal for Sans at lunch, until then Papyrus just has to make sure not to end Sans's punishment early.

There was a knock on the door. a familiar one.

Papyrus signed a scowl forming as he set down his fork. Walking to the door he opened it with a frown. "Sans is still sick."

Grillby nodded "I'd like to see him. We... Have something important to talk about. I know he's sick, but he needs to see me. so please let me in."

Papyrus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose cavity. "I can't do that. He is very delicate right now. Very very ill… once he is more stable i will call you and let you see him."

"Have you called a doctor? I know you both strapped for money but I will pay" he offered

"Of course i have called a doctor. I know how to care for my brother. I'm giving him medicine daily. If i give him anymore he could get worse." the lies slipped off his tongue like oil.

Grillby nodded and sighed and pulled a letter from his vest "can you give this to him please?" He asked

Papyrus nodded giving him a strained smile taking the letter. "of course anything for Sans's best friend. Now i need to go check on him. I'll call you when he is stable enough for visitors."

"Thank you..." He said sighing "goodbye Papyrus..."

Papyrus nodded shutting the door. Walking back to the kitchen Papyrus went to toss the letter before stopping. Sitting down at the table he opened it and started to read it.

Dear Sans,

I know I haven't seen you lately and I miss you. There is an empty spot at my bar and my life without you there. I hope you feel better soon... Even if it's just as friends again.I hope I didn't push you away with my confession even though I meant every word. Please get well Sans.  
With sincerest love,

Grillby

Papyrus snarled crumpling the letter and tossing it into the trash. "How dare he! Sans is mine and only mine!"

Grillby saw this from the window and he was beside himself what the hell was that?! Why would Papyrus do such a thing to his letter?

Papyrus snarled digging in the cabinets until he produced a knife. Sans was his and only his! "Everyone will know you are mine. I'll carve my name into your bones~" Papyrus grinned grew wicked thinking of his name carved into Sans's ribs for all to see.

Grillby was alarmed. what was he doing with that?!"

Papyrus gave a sinister grin as he walked up the stairs unlocking Sans's door "Sansy wake up~"

Sans whined from the floor he still had the gag in. his eyes widened at seeing the knife and looked up shocked and scared

Papyrus's grin widened "oh don't worry I'll be careful. It's just SOME people think that you are your own person." Papyrus snatched his collar yanking him up and closer to his face whispering "you're mine. My Sans. My toy. My thing. "

"What the fuck are you doing to him?!" Grillby said kicking the door open.

Sans was wide eyed and afraid and now Grillby was here?! He whimpered loudly

Papyrus snarled yanking Sans to his chest and putting the knife to his cheek. Keeping Sans between them Papyrus whispered to Sans "Grillby can't take you from me Sans. You're mine." Papyrus drew the knife against his cheek slowly drawing marrow as he cut a P into his cheek. "Mine forever."

"Let go of him!" Grillby said burning hotter

Sans screamed into the gag as the mark was carved into his cheek

Papyrus chuckled darkly pressing the knife against the wound "I hold all the cards here Grillbert. I don't think you are in the position of making demands. Plus... Sans likes it. He deserves it. Now, Sansy f you think you can behave I won't hurt you anymore Sans. You know I only hurt you when you've been bad. I love you. I know what's best. Now are you going to be good and tell Grillby to leave or do I need to continue spelling?" Papyrus yanked lightly at the scarf giving Sans enough room to talk.

Sans sobbed "please please don't hurt him. I deserve this. I deserve it" he sobbed.

Grillby flared brighter "bullshit! You don't deserve to be treated like property!"

Papyrus smiled nuzzling Sans "shh shh you did a good job Sans. Now let me handle this this I'll give you a being good prize. How does your jacket sound?" Papyrus gently sat Sans down onto the bed pulling a blanket over him. Knife in hand he turned back to Grillby with a wicked smile.

"You are offering him his own clothes as reward? What the hell is wrong with you?' Grillby growled getting in a fighting stance

Papyrus tutted "Sans doesn't deserve things he doesn't take care of. A ketchup stain from your bar proved that. He wasn't taking care of it so he doesn't deserve it. Isn't that right Sans?"

Grillby didn't wait for Sans to answer and lunged for Papyrus fists burning hot

Papyrus dodged jumping and rolling out of the way nicking Grillby's leg with the knife. "Vicious. However, Undyne is faster."

"But I'm hotter" Grillby growled and while it did cut him the knife became hot and he punched at Papyrus again catching his shirt of fire

Papyrus quickly rolled on the floor while trying to yank it off. "You little shit. I didn't want to dust you in front of Sans but if you really want to then so be it."

Grillby didn't give him respite and kicked upward his polished shoe connecting hard with the skeleton's ribs "you are a fool! I was captain of the guard long before you were alive!"

Papyrus fell over gasping on the floor before turning over and shooting bones at the flame.

Grillby turned them to ash before they even reached him and shot a fireball at him "you have been torturing Sans this whole time. an unforgivable crime I'll end you here"

Papyrus barely dodged in time. "SANS! SANS HELP ME!"

Sans was pressed against the wall but at his brother's cry for help he jumped "Wait Grillby please!" He said and launched to stop them but all the chains prevented him and he fell on the floor before Grillby hit Papyrus with a fiery inferno

Papyrus cried out in pain his health depleting quickly "SANS SANS IT HURTS! HELP ME SANS! PLEASE PLEASE SANS HELP ME!"

Sans watched "Grillby! Please stop!" He begged

Grillby stopped when Sans asked leaving Papyrus with 1hp left. He breathed heavily. "Sans you can't be serious"

"He's my little brother" he said "please just take me away but don't hurt him anymore!"

Grillby sighed and went over and began melting the chains to pieces "I'll spare him but he will be arrested and tried."

Papyrus cried reaching towards Sans "please Sans no. Don't leave me. Please stay with me. All I wanted was you to stay with me. Please don't leave. Don't leave me Sans."

Sans looked conflicted "Grillby He's my brother..." He loved him even after all this but he couldn't take the abuse.

"He lost rights to brotherhood when he hurt you" Grillby said wrapping him like a baby in a blanket. "I'm calling Undyne I suggest you run now Papyrus."

Papyrus sobbed "Sans no. Nonononono you're mine. I just want to be with you. WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!? WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

Sans shook in the blanket.

"Look Paps it is over be quiet" Grillby said and walked out of the room leaving the pathetic waste if space behind

Papyrus crawled to the door "please no no come back. Don't leave me. Don't take him. You can't take him! Stop Grillby! Don't take him from me!" With the last of his strength Papyrus pulled himself up standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them. "You can't take him from me... Not again... I won't let you!" Papyrus jumped down to him a bone forming in his hand.

Grillby took it to the back and took an HP drop but he flared in defence spinning and drove a flaming fist right through Papyrus' ribcage

Papyrus gasped coughing up magic. Eye lights fading Papyrus stroked Sans's cheek as he slowly crumpled to the floor. "Don't leave me Sans..." Papyrus coughed once more before crumbling to dust.

Sans watched horrified before he screamed. He covered his face and kept screaming.

Grillby held him tightly and walked out of the house explaining the gist of what happened to Dogaressa and Dogamy when they came running from the noise "get Undyne and doctor Alphys here immediately" he ordered

Undyne ran as fast as she could swiping at tears. Papyrus was dead. How could this happen? She had to be strong for Sans. Sans needed her. Bursting into Grillby's bar she looked around for the small skeleton

Grillby had dressed Sans in some of his own clothes it was all huge on the small skeleton but it was better than nothing.

Grillby was standing by him leaning against the bar "you made it" he said and beckoned her over

Undyne nodded "of course anything for my skeleton nerds... Hey Sans... How are you holding up? Need a big Undyne hug?"

Sans nodded and opened his arms "I'm scared…"

Undyne scooped him into her arms without hesitation. Nuzzling his skull she lightly rubbed his spine. "I know. I know. I'm scared too. Don't worry we gotcha. No one's gonna hurt you Sans."

Sans nodded nuzzling into her

"It must have been pretty bad... It's been three weeks since anyone saw him" Grillby said "had you noticed any change in Papyrus' behavior?"

Undyne shook her head "no he just said Sans was sick so he had to skip training. Was-were you not sick Sans?"

Sans trembled "he gave me some medicine. I didn't like it... Said I was sick..."

Undyne blanched "what?! But Pap wouldn't-why would he-did he really lie about you being sick? So wait if you weren't sick why did he skip training and no one saw you?"

Sans shook and covered his face "I don't know!" He sobbed "said I was bad. I was a bad brother" he sobbed.

Grillby then explained everything he saw while there and the interactions he had with Papyrus

Undyne frown grew as the truth was revealed. Holding Sans tight she rubbed his skull muttering soothing words. "Sans you didn't deserve that. Papyrus was the bad brother not you. I can't believe it, but I know you aren't bad Sans."

"I had to be bad... W-why e-else would he do that?" He whimpered

Undyne looked to Grillby before looking back at Sans. "I don't know... He snapped. You know that being down here causes people to snap. When did it start? did something happen?"

Sans squirmed unsure thinking. "I don't know I just... Came home from Grillby's like usual and he... He told me that I was his and that I wasn't allowed to go anymore and and..."

"The kiss" Grillby said flaring a bit in anger "it's because I kissed you that was the only thing different about that visit."

Undyne blushed before getting angry as well. "I'm sorry Sans that wasn't right of him to do that. You deserve to be happy with whoever you want."

Sans clung to her "how? Paps was everything to me..." He whimpered

"What about this hothead? Don't you care about him? Come on Sans you can't give up on us. Pap wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted you to be happy. His soul just got a little messed up with that view in the end, but he did want you happy."

Grillby burned a little lower "I am sorry I had to finish him... And I understand if you don't want to have relations with me... But I do want to support you and I'll take good care of you" he promised

Sans shivered considering. he loved Grillby right? And Grillby cared he didn't want him in cages

Undyne rubbed his skull holding him close. "Hey hey we aren't pressuring you. You can come sleep over at my place if you want. Alphys will come over and it'll be just like our anime nights. Yeah?"

Sans nodded "o-okay... I would like my jacket..."

Undyne nodded giving him a sibling kiss on the top of his skull "sure thing lazy bones. Are you okay with staying with Grillby while I get it or do you want Grillby to go get it?"

"I um I can stay here" he said and reached For Grillby who picked him up

Undyne gave him a smile and noogied him lightly. "Be right back bone boy."

Undyne stopped in front of the house tears welling up. How could she have left Sans in this situation. She's experience many monsters that snapped unable to handle the underground. A few had to be dusted with her own hands but... "Pap... I thought you were stronger than this..."

Swiping at her tears she made her way inside. The dust at the bottom of the stairs almost made her puke. The knife. Oh stars. She had seen the almost healed mark on Sans's cheek, but imagining Papyrus. Innocent, sweet, kind, never hurt a fly Papyrus. She turned away walking to the kitchen. Grabbing a jar along with a dustpan and a broom she walked back to the dust. Sweeping it up mindful of her tears Undyne made sure she got every speck in the jar. Walking up the stairs she gently set it on Papyrus's nightstand. Digging through his closet she was able to find a few sets of clothes and pajamas for Sans before finally finding his jacket. Putting all of it in a duffle bag she slung it over her shoulder. Making her way down stairs she grabbed Sans's pet rock, a few books (jokes and science), and finally Sans's slippers and his seldomly worn shoes. Making her way back she forced a smile drying her tears.

Sans whined "don't noogie the skellie!" He said and watched her leave. And he was alone with Grillby once more.

Grillby went and poured him a cup of ketchup "here..."

Sans took it and drank it

Undyne walked back in as Sans started on his fourth glass. Taking out his rock Undyne sat it next to his glass with a smile "Here got your little buddy."

Sans picked him up smiling "got any sprinkles for him?" He asked Grillby

Grillby nodded and got him some and a plastic bowl to put the rock in.

Undyne chuckled pulling out a set of space pajamas and his jacket. "Here you go lazy bones we have to get you in anime watching clothes. I texted Alphys she's going to meet us at my place. Grillby, you going to join us?"

"May I?" He asked Sans

Sans nodded "yeah please do" he said taking his hand and feeling that maybe maybe things would be okay.

Undyne smiled pushing Sans lightly "go change ya nerd unless you want us to carry you Fwahahaha because you won't make it two feet before tripping in those pants hahaha are they Grillby's?"

Sans nodded "it's what he had at the moment" he said and went to change it was surreal doing it himself

Undyne grin but as the door shut it fell. "What are we going to do Grillby? I don't... It hurts... It hurts a fuck ton, but it hurts even more knowing I let it happen. All it would have taken was me walking over..."

"No one expected it and I should have found it sooner all the doors being closed and my face and all, but me and Papyrus never liked each other... But now we just have to try our best to help him."

Undyne nodded. "Yeah I'll get Alphys to set him up with a therapist. that's the normal requirement after something like this happens. Making sure he knows he's loved and cared for is top priority. I'll take off this month to help him. I'm sure the clan can handle things until Sans is back on his feet. You gonna ask him again to stay with you after anime night?"

"Yes but I won't force him. I did end Papyrus after all"

Undyne nodded. "I understand. He can stay with me if he wants."

He nodded "well ask later" he said

Sans then walked out dressed and came over taking their hands "let's go?"

Undyne gave him a gentle smile rubbing his skull. Kneeling she lifted each foot in turn as she slid on shocks and his shoes making sure to double knot the laces. Standing back up she patted his skull taking his hand again and slinging the duffle onto his other arm. "Yup, all ready to go! Right, kiddo?"

Sans nodded "yes... Thanks" he said embarrassed he had forgotten his shoes

Undyne chuckled rubbing his skull again. "Anytime Sans. Now let's go get our anime on!"

He nodded and walked with them feeling safe and cared for... And looking up at her and Grillby he knew he was


End file.
